Chocolate
by Malaikat Tak Bersayap
Summary: Pelajaran pahit dan manisnya cinta..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto :)**

**Warning : AU,OOC**

**Chocolate**

**Chapter 1 : Surprise!**

Gadis itu sedang mendekatkan kamera ke matanya saat melihat seorang anak kecil yang hendak menendang bola ke arah gawang di hadapannya.

Aura kesungguhan terpancar jelas dari wajah lelaki kecil itu,membuat kedua mata gadis itu tidak mampu berpaling sedetikpun darinya.

Anak kecil itu mundur selangkah,masih dengan kesungguhan di wajahnya,ia lalu mendendang bola itu kuat-kuat.

Dashhh!

Bola itu melaju dengan cepat,membelah udara di hadapannya,dan kemudian masuk tepat mengenai gawang yang tali-talinya sudah hampir putus.

Anak itu terdiam sejenak,mungkin shock karena tidak percaya bolanya sudah masuk,sampai akhirnya teman-teman seteamnya berhambur memeluknya.

"Goaaaall!" teriak mereka.

Seketika,anak itu mengedipkan matanya. Yang akhirnya di gantikan dengan tawa di kedua pipinya.

Aura itu. Aura bahagia dari seorang anak kecil yang masih polos.

Merasa ini saat-saat yang harus ia abadikan,gadis itu akhirnya menekan tombol hijau di kameranya.

Klik!

Kini momen itu terabadikan di Nikon D5000nya. Menjadi salah satu bagian dari kumpulan foto indahnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum puas saat melihat hasilnya.

Di foto itu,anak kecil tadi sedang di kelilingi sahabatnya dengan berhiaskan tawa yang lebar di wajahnya.

Gadis itu akhirnya menutup kameranya,dan kembali memasangkan talinya ke lehernya.

Ia melirik jam tangan berwarna cokelatnya.

Jam 1 siang.

Ia rasa ia masih mempunyai beberapa waktu untuk pergi ke BucketChoo sebentar,cafe favoritenya.

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Gadis berambut hitam itu memarkirkan mobil cokelatnya tepat di samping cafe BucketChoo.

Setelah menutup pintu mobil,ia akhirnya berjalan menuju pintu cafe,menariknya,dan kemudian langsung berjalan masuk menuju salah satu meja yang terletak di ujung kanan cafe.

Harum semerbak khas cokelat seketika menggelitik hidungnya. Membuatnya menutup mata sejenak,menikmati aroma manis-pahitnya cokelat.

Setelah menarik kursi dan menaruh tasnya di atas meja,gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya pada cafe yang serba cokelat itu.

Kini matanya melirik dinding cafe yang bergaris-garis dan didominasi warna cokelat tua manis juga cokelat muda lembut.

Beberapa foto hitam putih berbingkai coklat terpasang indah di dinding tengah. Membiarkan tiap pengunjung yang datang menikmati emosi yang terpancar dari foto itu,yang akhirnya menimbulkan kesan antik dan elegan.

Kini tatapan gadis itu beralih pada meja yang berbentuk bulat,juga berwarna cokelat pastel.

Beberapa kursi yang terlihat empuk dan nyaman terlihat mengelilingi meja bundar itu. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya ingin cepat-cepat duduk dan memesan secangkir minuman.

Tak usah di sebut warna kursinya,kau juga pasti sudah dapat menebaknya bukan?

Yap. Cokelat!

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil.

Nyaman rasanya berada di cafe ini.

Tak heran cafe ini menjadi salah satu cafe terfavorit di daerahnya,Jakarta.

Makanan dan minuman yang enak,harga yang terjangkau,dan tempat yang nyaman,seolah menjadi candu bagi para pengunjung cafe untuk selalu menyempatkan diri mereka ke sana walau hanya sejenak.

Gadis itu kini mengalihkan tatapannya pada kameranya,mengelapnya sebentar,kemudian mengangkatnya lagi. Siap untuk membidik setiap emosi pengunjung BucketChoo yang menurutnya terlalu sayang untuk di lewatkan.

Jemari kecil dan lentik itu akhirnya melayangkan tiap jepretan kameranya dari satu meja ke meja lain.

Mata indigonya mengamati dengan cermat emosi-emosi yang tercipta di ruangan serba cokelat itu.

Ada seorang ibu yang sedang menyuapi anaknya sesendok kue cokelat,ada anak-anak smp yang sedang tertawa karena menjahili salah satu temannya dengan cokelat,ada juga yang sedang meminum sebuah milkshake cokelat sambil menutup matanya.

Ekspresinya itu loh.. Seperti benar-benar menikmati rasa manis dari cokelat itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum,kemudian membidikkan kameranya ke momen yang menurutnya indah itu.

Klik!

Mata gadis itu terus menjelajah hingga akhirnya terhenti pada meja di seberang sana. Meja yang paling ujung dan sedikit terpencil.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dari kamera sejenak. Sekarang ia melihat seorang pria dewasa sedang menatap kosong meja di hadapannya.

Pria itu berjas hitam yang senada dengan warna celananya,sangat kontras dengan kemejanya yang berwarna putih. Dasi merah yang terpasang rapi di lehernya membuatnya tampak begitu menawan.

Mungkin pria itu seumuran dengannya ya? Namun,kenapa tatapannya kosong? Seolah tak berarah,seolah tak punya tujuan.

Secangkir minuman di samping pria itu terlihat seperti belum di sentuh sekalipun. Pasti isinya sudah mendingin.

Gadis itu mengernyit bingung. Sepertinya ia belum pernah melihat pria itu? Karena ia sering pergi ke BucketChoo,ia otomatis mengenal hampir semua orang yang pernah singgah ke cafe ini.

Namun tiba-tiba pria tadi mengangkat sesuatu di tangannya,yang sepertinya sebuah cincin,dan menatap benda kecil itu dengan ekspresi yang jarang ia temui sebelumnya.

Seperti ekspresi terpukul,kecewa,dan patah hati..

Saat itulah sinar mentari siang tiba-tiba menyusup masuk melalui jendela cafe.

Menerpa meja pria tadi dan memantulkan cahaya kekuningannya pada rambut pria itu,yang akhirnya membuat napas gadis itu tercekat.

Pria itu terlihat begitu..

Mempesona..

Perasaan ini..

Tak mau kehilangan momen berharga itu,gadis itu segera mendekatkan matanya pada Nikon D5000nya. Mengatur fokus lensanya dan mengarahkannya pada pria itu secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Setelah ia mendapat posisi yang pas,suara jepretan akhirnya keluar dari kameranya.

Klik!

Gadis itu menurunkan kameranya,dan kini menatap foto pria itu di sana.

Terlihat pria itu sedang menatap sendu pada cincin di tangannya yang akhirnya berkilau karna terbias oleh sinar matahari. Namun tatapannya.. Tatapan pria itu seolah menyayat hati..

Gadis itu menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

Emosi pria ini.. Sungguh.. Indah..

Mata indigo gadis itu berkaca-kaca. Ia seolah bisa merasakan kepedihan dalam tatapan mata biru itu dalam fotonya..

"Nona,selamat siang!" Suara gadis manis berambut merah tiba-tiba menyapa telinganya. Yang akhirnya menghampirinya,lalu meletakkan secangkir cokelat hangat dan sepotong kue tart cokelat dengan lelehan cokelat putih di atasnya.

"Pesanan seperti biasa bukan?" lanjut gadis itu lagi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya,kemudian mendekap nampan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Karin!" ucapnya. Seketika raut wajahnya berubah menjadi cerah saat melihat waitress -namun sudah ia anggap sahabat karibnya sendiri- di cafe itu,dan menyodorkan makanan favoritenya.

Karin tertawa renyah.

"Sedang melihat siapa nona?" tanyanya menggoda. Kemudian matanya mengerling nakal kepada pria di sebrang sana.

Gadis itu gelagapan. Wajahnya seketika memerah,dan itu membuatnya merutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa wajahnya bisa memerah hanya karena di goda dengan pria itu? Ugh..

Tiba-tiba suara laki-laki itu terdengar tepat saat gadis bermata indigo itu akan menyendokkan kue tart ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mbak!" panggil pria itu pada Karin.

Kini Karin beralih mendekati pria itu. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu pak?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Pria itu kemudian menunjuk foto di dinding tengah.

"Siapa yang memotret foto itu mbak?" tanyanya.

Mata Karin seketika mengikuti arah telunjuk pria itu. Mulutnya seketika ber-ohh ketika mengetahui apa yang pria itu maksud.

Kemudian Karin menatap gadis bermata indigo itu,seolah bertanya lewat tatapannya.

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng samar. Seketika Karin mengerti ia harus menjawab apa.

"Ehm,seseorang yang memotret itu menamakan dirinya sendiri Chocola pak." jelas Karin lagi.

Kini bibir pria itu terangkat sebelah. Seolah tersenyum.

Mata biru pria itu kini menatap foto berukuran 20R itu. Foto itu sungguh simple,namun cara pengambilan gambar dan perbesaran yang di gunakan untuk memotretnya terlihat sangat pas dan meyentuh hati.

Foto seorang ibu dan anak yang sedang membelakangi sang pemotret,di mana kedua jari kelingking ibu dan anak itu saling bertaut.

Pria itu mengangguk tegas pada Karin.

"Baiklah,terimakasih mbak!" ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

Pemilik sepasang mata indigo yang sedari tadi diam-diam memperhatikan pria itu merasa jantungnya seolah berdetak lebih cepat saat melihat senyum pria itu.

"Andaikan ku dapat mengungkapkan perasaanku.."

Tiba-tiba Selamanya Cinta-D'Cinnamons mengalun lembut dari handphonenya. Membuyarkan semua pikiran dan debaran aneh di hatinya.

Dengan cepat gadis itu menyambar tasnya dan mencari handphonenya. Saat merasa sesuatu berbentuk kotak menyentuh tangannya,gadis itu menghela napas lega.

Sret!

Handphone mungil itu akhirnya berada dalam genggamannya,namun yang aneh,tidak ada telepon dari siapa-siapa kok?

Gadis itu mengernyit bingung. Jadi handphone siapa yang barusan berbunyi?

Tanpa sengaja matanya teralih lagi pada pria di seberang sana,yang kini sedang berbicara dengan handphone di telinganya.

Gadis itu menengklengkan kepalanya ke kanan. Bingung.

Nah. Jangan-jangan itu bunyi ringtone pria itu? Tapi kenapa bisa sama dengan ringtone punyanya..

Kini pria yang diamatinya sedari tadi tiba-tiba berdiri,mengambil tas hitamnya,dan berjalan ke luar cafe..

Gadis itu menahan nafas,juga menahan agar tatapannya tidak mengikuti pria itu terus..

"Andaikan ku dapat mengungkapkan perasaanku.."

Gadis itu kini mengangkat handphonenya dan menatapnya lama. Manyun sebentar sebelum akhirnya menekan tombol hijaunya. Nah,ini baru untuk dirinya!

"HINATAAA!" ucap pria di seberang sana saat ia meletakkan handphone di telinganya. Membuat gadis itu,Hinata,memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat.

Kalau pria di sebrang sana sudah memanggil namanya seperti itu,berarti ada yang tidak beres!

"A-Ada apa Sasu?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat cokelat hangatnya dengan tangan kiri,lalu meneguknya. Hmm.. Manis..

"Aku butuh kau untuk memilih salah satu diantara foto-foto ini untuk di ajukan pada clien kita. Dan dia harus menerima foto itu jam setengah tiga nanti." ucap pria bernama Sasuke itu dengan panjang lebar,tak membiarkan Hinata berbicara sedikitpun.

"Jadi?" tanya Hinata polos. Kini tangannya menyendok suapan terakhir kue tartnya,hendak memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya saat tiba-tiba pria itu berbicara lagi.

"Jadi datang kemari. SEKARANG!" ucap pria itu yang akhirnya membuat Hinata tersedak.

"Uhuk! T-Tapi waktu istirahat ku.."

Tut tut tut..

Hei? Ini gila. Dasar bos tak punya perasaan! Kejaaammm!

Dengan cepat Hinata menyambar cangkirnya,meneguknya hingga habis,kemudian mengambil tas nya.

Bersiap untuk cabut dari cafe tersayangnya yang sebenarnya ia lakukan dengan berat hati. Namun apa boleh buat. Pekerjaan dan kehidupan pribadi tidak boleh di campur adukkan! Hinata harus bersikap profesional kalau ia memang masih ingin menggapai cita-citanya.

Tepat saat ia ingin beranjak,mata gadis itu kembali menatap meja itu. Meja si pria yang ber-ringtone sama dengannya.

Hinata tertawa kecil. Jangan-jangan handphone mereka juga sama lagi? Oh tidak! Mana mungkin!

"Karin,aku duluan ya!" teriaknya.

Tanpa sempat mendengar jawaban sahabatnya,Hinata bergegas mengeluarkan mobilnya. Siap menghadapi kepenatan dan kemacetan Jakarta yang selalu bisa membuat siapa saja berpusing ria!

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Hinata menatap jam tangan berwarna cokelat itu di tangannya. Seketika keringat membanjiri wajahnya.

"10 menit lagi.." gumamnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Dengan cepat kaki kecilnya terus berlari ke atas,lantai 7.

Di saat-saat seperti ini lift terlalu memakan waktu untuk sampai ke lantai bawah dan membawa dirinya kembali naik ke lantai ini. Ugh.

BRAK!

Dengan kekuatan super Hinata menggebrak pintu kerja bosnya.

"S-Sampai.. Jam setengah tiga kurang tiga menit.. Hosh.. Hosh.." ucapnya sambil tersengal-sengal.

Detik berikutnya,pria berambut hitam itu telah mengahmpirinya. Menyodorkannya 5 buah foto yang ia ambil beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Pilih dua." kata pria itu,Sasuke.

Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata menyambar kelima foto itu dari tangan besar bosnya. Memperhatikannya sejenak,kemudian mengambil 2 foto yang akhirnya ia serahkan pada Sasuke.

Pria itu mengangguk sebentar,kemudian bergegas pergi ke meja komputernya,memilih kedua foto tadi dan mengirimkannya pada orang yang memintanya.

"Hmmm.. Jam setengah tiga kurang tiga detik.. Kau berhasil." ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata dari balik komputernya,kemudian tersenyum.

"Huaaahhh.." gumam Hinata sambil menyenderkan badannya pada sofa. Merasakan kelegaan di dalam hatinya.

Kini Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya,kemudian ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Hei.. Mengapa kau memilih kedua foto tadi?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap langit-langit kantor.

Hinata menutup matanya. "Karena perasaanku berkata begitu.." ucapnya kalem.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Untungnya feeling mu dalam hal pekerjaan hampir selalu tepat.." ucapnya lagi.

Hinata tertawa.

"Tentu saja bos.. Hubungan antara aku dengan foto-foto ku itu tak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.. Namun aku bisa merasakannya dengan ini.." ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk hatinya. Ya,ia merasakan itu semua dengan hati. Ia akhirnya meletakkan kedua tangannya di kepalanya,melepas lelah sejenak.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa kantuk menyerangnya. Dan akhirnya ia tak kuasa saat sang raja mimpi menawarkannya masuk ke dalam dunianya..

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Minato Uzumaki dan Kushina Uzumaki,istrinya,terlihat sedang melakukan perkumpulan dengan keluarga Hyuuga.

"Minato! Kushina! Ah.. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu kalian! Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Azumi Hyuuga,ibu Hinata,sambil memberi isyarat pada Toru untuk mengambilkan mereka minuman.

Minato hanya tertawa.

"Baik,baik.. Kau dengan Hiashi bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Yah.. Seperti yang kau lihat,Minato.." jawab Hiashi Hyuuga,ayah Hinata.

Minato Uzumaki dan Kushina Uzumaki memang teman sepermainan ayah dan ibu Hinata dulu. Bahkan mereka sudah berjanji bahwa kelak mereka akan menikahkan anak mereka atau menjadikan anak mereka sebagai saudara.

Kushina tersenyum.

"Rumah seorang pengusaha permata memang berbeda ya.. Mewah.." ucapnya dengan nada kagum.

"Ahh.. Minato dan Kushina sendiri punya perusahaan emas dan beberapa restoran kan?" goda Azumi.

"Oh ya,bagaimana dengan kabar anakmu? Ku dengar ia kuliah di LA ya?" tanya Azumi lagi.

Kushina mengangguk.

"Baru kemarin dia pulang dari LA,dan sekarang sudah Minato perintahkan untuk memegang salah satu perusahaannya.." kata Kushina. Terdengar nada bangga dalam suaranya.

Azumi dan Hiashi berdecak kagum.

"Kalau anakmu? Siapa? Ah,Hinata! Bagaimana dia sekarang? Apa bahkan sudah kau berikan salah satu cabang perusahaanmu Hiashi?" tanya Minato.

Hiashi tersenyum sejenak.

"Hinata itu entah mengapa sangat menyukai fotografi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya melakukan hal yang ia tak suka." ucap Hiashi sambil menerawang. Mengingat kembali saat Hinata mengatakan bahwa fotografi adalah cita-cita dan hidupnya.

Minato tersenyum maklum. Kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya.

"Kau.. Masih ingat janji kita dulu?" tanya Minato.

Hiashi mengertnyit bingung.

"Janji main golf dengan 1 tangan?" tanya Hiashi sambil mengangkat alisnya.

Minato tertawa.

"Bukan.. Maksud ku,menjodohkan putra putri kita.." lanjutnya.

Seketika Hiashi terdiam,kemudian berpikir sejenak.

Benar juga. Sudah saatnya Hinata mencari pendamping hidupnya. Apalagi dengan menjadi pendamping anak sahabatnya! Kapan lagi mereka bisa menjadi besan?

Hiashi mengelus dagunya,kemudian menatap istrinya,Azumi.

Setelah melihat bahwa istrinya seolah berpikir hal yang sama dengannya,Hiashi akhirnya mengangguk.

"Aku setuju.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Hinata menguap sejenak saat ia memasuki pintu rumahnya. Dasar bos sadis! Baru saja 5 menit Hinata tertidur,ia sudah di bangunkan kembali. Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hinata sayang.." suara lembut ibunya tiba-tiba terdengar jelas di telinganya. Ternyata ibu menghampirinya.

"Bu!" dengan cepat Hinata memeluk ibunya. Memeluk ibunya adalah salah satu obat lelah paling mujarab di dunia.. Hehehe..

"Mendapat foto-foto bagus lagi sayang?" tanya ibunya sambil mengelus rambut Hinata lembut. "Toru sudah menyiapkan double chocolate deluxe untukmu.."

Seketika mata Hinata berbinar.

"Ahh! Kesukaan Hinata!" ucapnya sambil beranjak ke dapur kemudian memasukkan beberapa potong kue cokelat itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Hmm.. Cokelatnya seolah ingin meleleh di mulut Hinata!

"Hinata.." panggil ibunya.

"Hmm? Y-ya bu?" ucapnya masih sambil mengunyah beberapa potong lagi.

"Kau.. Sudah punya pacar?" tanya ibunya hati-hati.

Hinata menggeleng kencang.

Diam-diam Azumi menghela napas lega.

"Kalau begitu ibu akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak teman ibu saja.. Bagamana?" tanyanya lagi.

Hinata kini menjilati tangannya yang berlumuran cokelat.

"Dijodokan dengan siapa bu?" tanya Hinata sambil mengambil 1 potong kue cokelat lagi.

Tepat saat ia ingin memasukkan kue itu,bola matanya tiba-tiba membesar.

Ia tidak salah dengar kan? Perjodohan? Per-jo-doh-an?

Dengan cepat Hinata menengok ke arah ibunya,menunggu penjelasan.

"Kamu.. Akan ibu nikahkan dengan anak teman ibu sayang.." ulang ibunya dengan suara lembut.

Tapi kali ini suara lembut ibunya seakan tak bisa menenangkannya. Matanya lagi-lagi membola. Dan kini mulutnya terbuka.

DIJODOHKAN?

"Tapi sayang,kalau kamu tidak mau.. Kami bisa membatalkannya.." ucap ibunya dengan nada sedih,seolah membaca pikiran Hinata.

Hinata tertegun.

Selama ini ibu dan ayahnya sudah menjadi orang tua yang baik. Bahkan mereka mengijinkan Hinata untuk menjadi fotografer,bukan malah kuliah yang baik untuk meneruskan perusahaan mereka!

Hinata menatap lantai sebentar. Seolah dengan hal itu ia bisa mendapatkan sebuah jawaban.

Ia mengambil napas,mungkin hanya inilah satu-satunya cara agar orang tua nya bahagia.

Hinata akhirnya mencoba tersenyum,walau hatinya ingin menangis. Kalau memang dengan ini orang tua nya dapat bahagia,maka akan ia lakukan.

"Tidak bu.. Hinata tidak keberatan.." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hina.." ucap ibunya dengan mata berkaca-kaca,kemudian memeluk putri tersayangnya erat-erat.

Sementara itu Hinata hanya tersenyum.

Membiarkan hatinya remuk di dalam pelukan ibunya.

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

To be continue..

*psstt.. Ada yg tau nama ibunya Hinata? Karena udah aku search tp ga ketemu2 jadi aku pake nama Azumi.. Maap yaa -,,- dan buat Toru,dia itu pekerja Hinata 3 dan di cerita ini,nggak ada Hanabi karena ceritanya Hinata itu anak tunggal T_T

Enjoy it! {}


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto (:**

**Warning : OOC,AU**

**Chocolate**

**Chapter 2 : Dia tau**

Gadis bermata biru itu berjalan di ruangan kantor yang serba hitam milik bosnya dengan gelisah.

Matanya sesekali melirik jam dinding,atau meletakkan kedua tangan di depan dada sejenak,kemudian lanjut berjalan lagi.

Merasa kelelahan,gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa sebentar,atau kakinya sebentar lagi di jamin masuk ICU karena terus ia paksakan berjalan.

Namun ketukan sepatu dengan lantai yang diciptakan oleh kakinya malah semakin memperparah kekhawatirannya.

Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!

'Di mana.. Di mana.. Di mana dia?' pikirnya.

Tak tahan berlama-lama untuk duduk,gadis berambut pirang itu akhirnya berjalan ke arah pintu,membukanya,kemudian menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan berulang kali.

Berharap dapat menemukan pria yang sedari tadi di cemaskannya.

Masa bodo deh sama farises atau apapun nama penyakit kaki itu!

Namun yang setelah penantiannya sekian lama,kini yang ia dapat hanyalah 1. Kosong! Tidak ada siapapun di sini!

Gadis itu memanyunkan bibirnya,menghela napas sejenak,kemudian menoleh lagi ke kiri dan ke kanan.

'Kemana sih dia?!'

Tiba-tiba pintu lift terbuka.

Ting!

Dan tepat saat itu,seorang pria berambut pirang ikut keluar bersama beberapa orang.

Ketika melihat pria berambut pirang itu dari sudut matanya,gadis itu menghela napas lega.

"Hei! Kau bilang kau hanya pergi sebentar,Naruto Uzumaki!" sembur gadis itu sambil menatap pria

itu,Naruto,tajam. Seolah meminta penjelasan.

Pria bermata biru itu terdiam sejenak.

"Bukan urusanmu,Ino." ucapnya dengan suara datar.

Ino melotot sebentar,kemudian menghela napas.

Beginilah nasib kalau menjadi asisten seorang direktur yang seperti ini! Walaupun Naruto adalah sepupunya,namun tetap saja sulit untuk membuatnya mengikuti jadwal-jadwal yang telah ia terapkan.

Gadis itu mengangkat bahunya.

"Baiklah. Memang bukan urusanku. Tapi sekarang kita harus ke ruangan meeting. Apa kau sudah lupa kita hari ini ada meeting penting dengan Mr Poo?" jelas gadis itu sambil mengambil beberapa berkas yang sudah ia siapkan untuk Naruto.

Naruto menggerakan matanya ke kanan atas,kemudian berdecak.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Tapi bukankah meeting kita di adakan jam setengah tiga?" tanyanya.

Ino tersenyum masam.

"Sekarang sudah jam setengah tiga kurang tujuh menit tau!" ucapnya sambil berjalan di depan Naruto.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Kemudian melirik jam tangannya dan jam dinding di ruangannya bergantian.

Naruto tersenyum masam. Jam tangannya mati! Bagus sekali..

Akhirnya pria itu mengekori Ino,berjalan menuju ruang meeting. Bagaimana pun Mr Poo adalah salah satu clien penting yang tidak boleh dikecewakan!

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Ino menatap Naruto -yang kini tengah berbicara dengan Mr Poo- dari balik kertasnya diam-diam.

Dari sudut matanya,pria berjas hitam itu kini terlihat sedang tertawa ketika membahas mengenai inflasi-deflasi apalah itu,bersama Mr Poo.

Harus di akui,Naruto memang sangat pintar untuk mengambil hati para clien.

Apapun yang Naruto bicarakan dan lakukan seolah dapat menarik simpati clien,membuat clien merasa nyaman dan akhirnya membuat mereka memutuskan untuk menanam sebagian saham di perusahaan mereka.

Tak heran mengapa pria itu di juluki sebagai salah satu the most wanted guy di Jakarta,bahkan mungkin di Indonesia.

Wajah yang tampan,kekayaan yang berlimpah,pendidikan yang tinggi. Apalagi yang kurang coba?

Ino tersenyum pahit. Namun semua senyum Naruto itu adalah senyum yang berbeda dengan senyum Naruto yang Ino kenal.

Gadis itu menatap lantai sejenak,mengingat-ingat saat dulu sepupu tampannya itu sangat dekat dengan semua orang.

Maksudnya,Naruto itu dulu adalah orang yang terbuka dan sangat hangat kepada siapa saja. Juga kepada dirinya.

Bahkan saat Naruto sudah berada di LA,lelaki itu tidak pernah melupakan Ino.

Terkadang lelaki itu malah mengirimi Ino beberapa email tentang sahabat-sahabat barunya di sana,juga tentang seorang gadis yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya.

Sakura Haruno.

Itulah satu-satunya nama wanita yang selama ini pernah Ino baca dari tiap balasan email sepupunya.

Gadis yang menurut pria itu sangat cantik melebihi gadis-gadis lain yang pernah ia temui.

Juga satu-satunya gadis yang pernah lelaki itu cintai.

Ino tersenyum pahit.

Ia akan sangat bahagia kalau memang sepupunya itu bisa bahagia dengan gadis yang katanya cantik itu. Namun kenyataan berkata lain,mereka berpisah karena suatu hal yang tak Ino ketahui alasannya.

Apapun itu,gadis bernama Sakura itu berhasil membuat Naruto yang awalnya ingin menetap di LA,malah berbalik ingin pulang ke Indonesia. Mungkin pria itu ingin melupakan segala kenangannya bersama gadis itu,entahlah,Ino juga tidak tau.

Yang Ino tau hanyalah Naruto berubah.

Sepupu yang sangat di sayanginya itu kini berbeda.

Sorot mata penuh kehangatan itu kini telah hilang,digantikan dengan sorot penuh kedinginan dan kebencian.

Namun kau bisa melihat tawa palsunya saat ia sedang berhadapan dengan cliennya. Mungkin mereka tidak menyadari apakah senyum itu palsu atau tidak,namun Ino? Matanya tidak bisa semudah itu di bohongi!

Ino menarik napas sejenak. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan handphone di saku kanannya bergetar. Dengan perlahan -takut mengganggu pembicaraan Naruto dan Mr Poo- gadis itu mengeluarkan handphonenya.

Sebuah SMS dari.. Minato Uzumaki?

Ino mengernyitkan alisnya. Tidak biasanya pamannya itu mengirimkan sms kepadanya.

Dengan cepat tangan mungil Ino membuka SMS itu.

Setelah membaca sms yang lumayan panjang itu,Ino membolakan matanya.

Ia kemudian melirik ke arah sepupunya,Naruto,kemudian melirik lagi ke arah SMS yang baru saja di terimanya.

Firasat buruk.

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Naruto mengendarai mobil hitam mewahnya di tengah-tengah kemacetan kota Jakarta.

Pria itu menghela napas. Kemudian membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela.

Meeting hari ini membuatnya sangat lelah. Ingin rasanya ia cepat-cepat pulang dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas bantal empuknya.

Tepat saat itulah seorang penjual majalah asongan menghampirinya sambil menyodorkan dagangannya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil,hendak menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya matanya menangkap sesuatu di majalah itu.

Gadis berambut pink..

"Berapa pak?" tanya Naruto cepat sambil menunjuk majalah tadi.

"Lima ribu saja den!" ucap sang pedagang dengan wajah berseri-seri. Mungkin bahagia saat akhirnya ada yang membeli majalahnya setelah sekian lama berkeliling.

Naruto akhirnya membuka dompetnya,mengambil selembar uang berwarna biru dan menyerahkannya kepada pedagang tadi.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya pak." ucapnya sambil tersenyum,kemudian mengambil majalah itu lewat celah jendelanya.

"Wah! Makasih banyak den!" pedagang itu menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar,kemudian berjalan lagi untuk menjajakan majalahnya.

Sementara itu Naruto hanya terdiam.

Pria itu terpaku saat matanya menyusuri gambar gadis berambut pink yang kini terpampang jelas di halaman depan majalah itu.

Mata pria itu seolah di penuhi dengan kerinduan dan kepedihan.

Dengan perlahan Naruto akhirnya mengelus wanita dalam gambar itu. Seolah mengelus wanita itu sendiri.

"Sakura.." ucapnya pedih.

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

"Aku pulang.." ucap Naruto saat ia melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Saat ia mengangkat wajahnya,ia tertegun melihat kedua orang tuanya kini telah duduk di ruang tengah sambil menatapnya.

Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ada hal buruk yang akan mereka sampaikan padanya.

"Sini nak.." panggilan tegas ayahnya seolah membuatnya mengikuti perintahnya.

Dengan perlahan Naruto berjalan ke sofa di hadapan ayah ibunya,dan kemudian duduk di sana.

"Ada apa ayah?" tanyanya bingung. Tak biasanya raut wajah ayah dan ibunya serius seperti ini.

Sekarang ibunya yang berdeham.

"Ehm. Begini sayang.. Kami.. Ehm.. Kami ingin menjodohkan kamu dengan anak sahabat kami.." terang ibunya,tanpa basa-basi sedikitpun.

Naruto menatap ayah dan ibunya tanpa ekspresi. Padahal di dalam hatinya ia kaget setengah mati. Dijodohkan? Dengan siapa? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba?

"Bagaimana nak?" kini ayahnya yang bertanya. Sorot kesedihan terlihat jelas di matanya. Ayah pasti ingin dirinya melupakan gadis itu..

Naruto menutup matanya sejenak.

Seketika bayangan gadis berambut pink itu melintas dalam pikirannya. Yang akhirnya berganti dengan bayangan saat gadis itu mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuknya.

Ia tersenyum pahit.

Cinta? Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan cinta sejak gadis itu meninggalkannya! Di dunia ini,hanya dengan gadis itu sajalah Naruto ingin membina rumah tangga. Namun sekarang? Saat gadis itu telah pergi bersama semua cita-citanya? Meninggalkannya? PERSETAN dengan yang namanya cinta!

Naruto akhirnya menatap ayah dan ibunya bergantian.

Usia mereka sudah kepala empat,pasti mereka ingin melihat anak mereka bahagia dengan gadis yang mereka pilih.

Oleh karena itu Naruto hanya mengangguk. Membuat kedua orang tuanya nyaris terpekik saking bahagianya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum pahit. Biarlah ayah dan ibu bahagia. Ia sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan semua ini. Cinta? Apakah itu ada?

Naruto akhirnya menutup matanya,pertanda bahwa ia kini juga telah menutup hatinya.

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Gadis bermata indigo itu hampir saja menutup matanya untuk pergi ke alam mimpi saat tiba-tiba bunyi sms terdengar dari handphonenya.

Hinata menguap sebentar,kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil benda kotak itu di atas mejanya.

'Siapa sih yang sms malam-malam begini?' rutuknya.

Namun saat matanya telah meraup semua isi sms itu,matanya terbuka sepenuhnya.

Hah?

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Naruto memandang kertas yang disodorkan gadis berkuncir satu itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Ini,aku sudah mengumpulkan semua data-data mengenai gadis yang akan menjadi istrimu. Namanya,umur,hobby,cita-cita dan semacamnya sudah ku rangkum lengkap di sini. Bacalah." ucap Ino sambil menatap Naruto serius.

Naruto menghela napas,kemudian dengan ogah mengambil kertas tebal itu dari tangan Ino.

"Kenapa malah kau yang menyuruhku untuk melakukan semua ini?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Paman yang menyuruhku." jawab Ino kalem.

Gadis itu kemudian mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Ambil ini untuk hadiah buatnya." katanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Naruto mengertnyitkan alisnya.

"Hei,kenapa aku harus susah-susah memberikannya hadiah? Dia hanya seorang.. Errr.. Calon istri ku!" protes Naruto kesal. Kini matanya menatap kedua mata Ino dengan penuh amarah.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto,kini Ino yang menatap Naruto marah.

"Hanya calon istrimu kau bilang? Hei! Dia yang akan menjadi istrimu!" sembur Ino dengan penekanan khusus pada kata istrimu.

Naruto menghela napas sejenak,kemudian menatap kado kecil di hadapannya singkat.

"Sampai kapan kau mau memikirkan gadis itu Naruto? Sampai kapan kau akan terus terpuruk karena seorang Sakura Haruno?!" sentak Ino sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Kini saat jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat satu sama lain,Ino tertegun.

Sebenarnya ia juga bisa merasakan penderitaan yang sepupunya rasakan. Oleh karena itu,kali ini saja ia ingin gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu masuk ke dalam hati Naruto. Berharap agar gadis itu bisa menangkap Naruto dari balik lensa hatinya.

Ino menghela napas.

"Aku sudah mengosongkan jadwal meeting hari ini." ucapnya sambil menatap kado kecil yang sekarang sudah berada di tangan Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya. Bingung.

"Hari ini,jam 1 siang aku sudah membuat janji dengannya. Dengan gadis itu. Di cafe BucketChoo,dekat dari kantor ini. Kau,datanglah dengan kado itu,dan baju ini." lanjut Ino sambil menyodorkan Naruto sebuah kantung plastik yang ia yakini pasti berisi baju-baju yang sudah di siapkannya.

Naruto tersenyum kecut.

Dan tepat saat itu Ino bergegas pergi dari hadapannya tanpa menengok lagi ke arah dirinya.

"SIAALLLLL!" teriaknya sambil meninju meja di hadapannya.

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Pria berambut pirang itu duduk di salah satu meja cafe sambil menopangkan dagunya pada kedua tangannya.

Matanya melirik jam tangan yang kemarin sudah ia ganti dengan jam tangan baru.

Hmm.. Jam satu lewat 5 menit..

Naruto akhirnya mengangkat cangkir berisi kopi pahit yang sedari tadi ia pesan,kemudian meneguknya sedikit.

Dulu ia memang bukan pecinta kopi,apalagi yang hitam pekat. Namun perpisahannya dengan seorang Sakura Haruno membuatnya mencintai segala hal yang terasa pahit. Yeah,kepahitan.

Kini ia menatap cafe serba cokelat itu dengan kedua matanya. Cafe yang tempo hari di datanginya.

Tatapannya akhirnya beralih ke foto-foto di tengah ruangan. Ternyata foto yang waktu itu di lihatnya sudah berganti dengan foto yang lain.

Naruto terkekeh kecil. Kali ini foto seorang anak kecil yang sedang bermain bola ya? Entah mengapa senang rasanya melihat ekspresi-ekspresi yang di abadikan oleh sang pemotret. Entah mengapa.

Tepat saat itu matanya tiba-tiba menangkap bayangan sebuah mobil berwarna cokelat yang baru saja tiba di luar cafe.

Pandangan itu kemudian digantikan dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam yang berjalan keluar dari dalam sana.

Naruto mengertnyitkan alisnya. Cokelat berjalan?

Haha. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin menertawakan gaya berpakaian gadis itu.

Bagaimana tidak? Mobil cokelat,baju lengan pendek cokelat,celana jeans cokelat,dan sneakers yang juga.. Cokelat?

Hah! Gadis aneh.

Namun ada satu hal dari gadis itu yang menarik perhatian Naruto,yaitu kamera jadul yang tergantung di lehernya.

Hmmm.. Fotografer ya?

Napas Naruto seolah tercekat saat mata gadis itu tiba-tiba menatapnya.

Dari sudut matanya,ia seolah bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut di balik kedua bola mata tak berwarna itu.

Hei? Apa ada yang salah dengan gaya berpakaian Naruto? Lalu kenapa gadis itu seolah terkejut setengah mati saat melihatnya?

Belum sempat Naruto berpikir panjang,langkah gadis itu tiba-tiba beralih ke arahnya.

Tidak.. Tidak.. Jangan-jangan gadis itu..

"Na.. Naruto Uzumaki?" tanya gadis itu sambil menatapnya takut-takut,kemudian beralih menatap jas berwarna putihnya.

Naruto tersenyum kecut. Ini ya gadis yang di sebutkan Ino tadi?

Hinata Hyuuga.

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

"HINATA!"

Ucapan bosnya seolah menyadarkannya.

"Y-Ya boss! Kebakaran! Kebakarannn!" teriak Hinata panik.

Kemudian saat ia melihat tatapan kesal pria berambut hitam di hadapannya dan foto-foto yang bertebaran di depannya,ia tersenyum pahit.

Ia ketiduran di ruang cuci foto ternyata.

Tanpa sadar kedua lututnya seolah melemas,hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bersandar pada dinding di ruangan itu,dan kemudian perlahan menjatuhkan dirinya kepada lantai.

Rasa lelah,khawatir,dan ketakutan seolah menyerangnya sejak kemarin malam. Saat di mana ibunya mengatakan bahwa ia akan di jodohkan dengan seorang pria yang bahkan baru ia ketahui namanya kemarin!

Sasuke yang melihat keadaan Hinata kemudian menghampirinya,menepuk kepalanya pelan,dan ikut bersandar di sampingnya.

Gadis mungil ini sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri,dan ketika ia mendengar cerita Hinata tadi pagi,ia seolah maklum dan prihatin dengan perasaan Hinata.

Gadis di sampingnya ini memang ceria tetapi berhati lembut,namun kalau dalam percintaan,Hinata bagaikan sebuah kertas polos yang belum terisi apa-apa.

"Jalani saja dulu. Mungkin dia ga buruk-buruk amat." ucap Sasuke yang malah membuat Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Tumben saranmu bagus bos." puji Hinata tulus.

Sasuke yang melihat tawa Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau janji dengannya jam berapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jam 1 siang bos.. Dan katanya dia akan memakai jas putih." ucap Hinata sambil berusaha membayangkan bagaimana kira-kira pempilan pria itu nanti.

Sasuke melirik jam tangan Hinata sebentar,kemudian berdeham.

"Ehm. Kau tau kan kau tadi ketiduran lumayan lama.. Jadi,ku rasa kau lebih baik pergi sekarang.." Sasuke kini menatapnya.

Hinata mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali,kemudian ikut melirik jam tangannya.

Seketika kedua bola matanya membesar.

12.30.. Hehehe.. HELL NOOOOOOOO!

"Aku telattttt! Ahhhh! Aku akan segera kembali setelah acara ini selesai Sasu!" Hinata kemudian beranjak pergi dari ruangan cuci foto.

"Oi. Semangat!" ucap Sasuke sebelum Hinata menghilang dari ruangan itu.

Hinata tertawa kecil,kemudian bergegas berlari ke ruangannya dan mengambil tasnya,lalu berlari menuju tangga untuk turun.

Lift?

Jangan harap!

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Hinata berlari kecil ke dalam cafe BucketChoo sambil menatap ruangan itu dengan cermat.

Hmm.. Ia terlambat 10 menit.. Apakah pria itu masih menunggunya?

Tatapan Hinata seketika terhenti saat melihat seorang pria berjas putih yang duduk di ujung kiri cafe.

Hinata hendak menghampirinya saat tiba-tiba ia menyadari bahwa pria itu adalah pria kemarin yang ber-ringtone sama dengannya!

Tiba-tiba kaki Hinata terasa susah di gerakkan.

Ia sudah ingin berbalik saat tatapan pria itu kini tertuju padanya.

Aduhh..

'Now or never Hinata..' batinnya T^T9

Akhirnya dengan ragu Hinata berjalan mendekati pria itu.

"Na.. Naruto Uzumaki?" tanyanya.

Hinata melihat pria itu tertegun sejenak.

Aduh.. Hinata rasanya ingin pria itu menggeleng atau berkata kalau ia bukan pria yang di maksud ibunya!

Namun harapan Hinata seolah pupus saat melihat anggukan pria itu.

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki,calon suamimu." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. Senyum palsunya.

'Saatnya menggunakan topengmu,Naruto Uzumaki!' pikir Naruto.

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Naruto kini menatap gadis di hadapannya diam-diam. Berusaha menilai kelebihan apa kira-kira yang di miliki gadis ini untuk merebut hati orangtuanya.

Rambut gadis itu tidak seindah rambut Sakura,wajah gadis itu juga tak secantik wajah Sakura.

Bibir gadis ini kecil mungil,berbeda dengan bibir Sakura yang kemerahan dan berbentuk sexy.

Bila mata Sakura tajam dan berwarna hijau emerald,mata gadis ini besar dan seolah tak berwarna.

Gadis ini bahkan terlihat tidak memakai make up sama sekali,berbeda dengan Sakura yang selalu terlihat sempurna dengan make up nya.

Naruto tersenyum masam dalam hati. Ini ya calon istrinya?

"Em.. Maafkan aku,aku terlambat 10 menit.." ucap gadis di hadapannya sambil menunduk sebentar.

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Yeah,senyum palsu.

"Tak apa Hinata. Oh ya,kau ingin pesan apa?" tanya Naruto sambil memberi isyarat pada seorang waitress berambut merah. Namun bukannya menghampiri mereka,waitress itu malah berbalik saat melihat Hinata.

Ck.

Melihat tatapan Naruto,Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Aku sudah sering ke mari,dan gadis itu tadi adalah sahabat ku. Jadi dia sudah tau makanan apa yang akan aku pesan." ujarnya sambil terkekeh.

Kata-kata gadis berambut hitam itu benar. Waitress berambut merah itu kini telah datang menghampiri mereka dengan sebuah kue cokelat dan secangkir minuman yang terlihat mengepul,pasti cokelat!

Melihat pesanannya datang,Hinata tersenyum lebar.

"Terimakasih Karin!" ucapnya saat gadis berambut merah itu telah selesai meletakkan makanan kesukaannya di hadapannya.

Naruto menatap gadis itu sejenak,kemudian seolah teringat akan hadiah yang sudah di siapkan Ino,pria itu akhirnya menyodorkan kotak berwarna cokelat itu di samping kue Hinata. Kini ia tau mengapa kotak itu berwarna cokelat..

"Untukmu. Hadiah." ucap Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau baik sekali! Boleh aku buka?" Hinata tertawa. Kedua pipinya terlihat bersemu merah.

Naruto mengangguk. "Bukalah. Memang untukmu."

Dengan cepat tangan kecil Hinata akhirnya membuka kotak itu. Mata indigonya kini menatap sebuah bingkisan cokelat -yang ia tau harga persatuannya itu mahal- yang sangat sangat ia sukai.

"Chocola?" ucapnya sambil menatap merk cokelat di tangannya dengan ekspresi yang sulit Naruto jabarkan.

"Kau.. Tidak suka?" tanya Naruto.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu tertawa,kemudian menatap Naruto dengan binar bahagia yang tak bisa gadis itu sembunyikan.

"Ini adalah cokelat kesukaan ku! Aku sangat menyukainya.. Terimakasih banyak!" Gadis itu kini tersenyum lagi. Kedua matanya seolah membentuk bulan sabit. Membuat gadis itu tampak begitu manis dan lembut bagi pria normal yang melihatnya,namun tidak bagi Naruto.

'Hmm.. Ino sungguh pintar memilih hadiah..' pikirnya sinis.

Naruto tertawa kecil,lagi-lagi memakai topengnya.

"Sama-sama.. Oh ya,kau sangat menyukai cokelat ya?" tanya Naruto sambil mengambil kopi pahitnya,kemudian meneguknya.

Naruto memang penasaran. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat gadis di hadapannya ini seolah begitu mencintai makanan manis yang satu itu.

Hinata menelan kunyahan kue tart cokelatnya,kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku sangat menyukai cokelat.." ucapnya sambil menatap Naruto lembut.

Gadis itu kemudian menatap cokelat-cokelat di hadapannya sejenak.

"Menurut ku cokelat itu seperti hidup.. Ada yang manis,ada yang pahit.. Seperti juga hidup.. Ada yang senang,ada yang sedih.. Ada tertawa,ada menangis.. Cokelat itu seperti ciri bahwa hidup itu tidak selalu manis,dan tidak selalu pahit.." ucapnya sambil menutup matanya. Meresapi rasa manis pahit cokelat yang kini membelai lidahnya.

Naruto melirik Hinata sejenak. Kemudian mencibir dalam hatinya.

'Tapi di dalam hidupku tidak pernah ada yang namanya rasa manis!' batin Naruto.

Tatapan Naruto kini beralih pada kamera jadul yang tergantung di leher gadis itu.

"Kau.. Fotografer?" tanyanya penasaran. Entah mengapa gadis itu berhasil membuatnya penasaran hari ini.

Hinata membuka matanya. Kemudian mengambil kamera yang tergantung di lehernya dan mengelusnya sejenak.

"Yup! Tapi aku hanya suka memotret." ucap Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Bagi ku,memotret itu indah.. Kau seolah bisa mengambil jiwa dan emosi seseorang ke dalamnya.." ucap Hinata lagi sambil menyeruput cokelat panasnya.

Sekarang Naruto tersenyum. Kemudian menatap foto yang terpajang di tengah cafe. Entah siapa pemotret rahasia bernama Chocola itu. Yang pasti Naruto memang sangat menyukai hasil-hasil fotonya.

Kini Naruto menatap gadis di hadapannya yang kembali melahap kue tart di hadapannya.

Biasanya nih ya,cewe-cewe normal yang Naruto temui nggak pernah tuh makan secepat dan serakus ini di hadapannya. Biasanya mereka makan dengan super lambat,yang akhirnya membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

Puh.. Gadis di hadapannya ini memang berbeda.

Naruto tersenyum samar,senyum yang tanpa sadar bukan senyum buatannya lagi.

Saat hendak menatap Hinata lagi,Naruto seketika melongo. Kemudian ia tertawa lagi. Bagaimana tidak? Di pipi gadis itu sekarang berlumuran cokelat! Dasar gadis aneh.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto tetawa kemudian memajukan bibirnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Kau.. Pipimu.. Terkena cokelat.." kata Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pipi Hinata.

"Di mana?" tanya gadis itu sambil menggosok pipi kanannya.

Lagi-lagi Naruto tertawa kecil. Gadis itu salah mengelap pipinya sendiri!

"Di sini.." Kini Naruto mendekatkan tangan kanannya ke pipi kiri Hinata. Mengelus pipi itu lembut dengan telunjuknya untuk mengelap cokelat yang menempel di sana.

Deg!

Hinata merasa listrik ribuan volt mengalir cepat saat telunjuk panjang Naruto membelai pipinya.

Wajah Hinata seketika memerah. Baru kali ini Hinata membiarkan seorang pria mengelus pipinya seperti ini!

Melihat pipi Hinata sudah bersih dari lelehan cokelat,Naruto akhirnya menarik telunjuknya,kemudian menjilat jemarinya. Membuat napas Hinata semakin tercekat saat melihat perbuatan yang di lakukannya.

Hinata menatap pria di hadapannya lama,yang di balas dengan tatapan yang sama oleh Naruto.

"Andaikan ku dapat mengungkapkan perasaanku.."

Tiba-tiba lantunan lagu Selamanya Cinta kembali mengalun. Membuat kontak mata di antara mereka terputus.

Naruto tiba-tiba mengeluarkan handphonenya dari balik saku celananya. Namun mengernyitkan alisnya saat mendapati bahwa tidak ada siapapun yang menghubunginya.

Hinata tersenyum masam. Siapa sih orang yang tega merusak momen romantis ini? Huweeee..

Gadis itu akhirnya mengeluarkan handphonenya. Bos. Bagus!

"Sebentar.." gumam Hinata kecil sambil mengangguk pada Naruto,seolah meminta maaf.

"HINATAAAAAA!" suara bosnya lagi-lagi terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya. Hinata yakin pasti pria di seberangnya juga mendengar teriakan bos nya ini.

"Bos? Ada apa?" bisiknya.

"Kembali ke kantor,sekarang juga. Clien kita yang waktu itu akhirnya datang kemari. Dia bilang dia ingin bertemu dengamu." ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang tak mungkin Hinata bantah.

"B-Bos tapi.."

Tut tut tut..

Ya Tuhan! Kapan hari mencekik sedunia di adakan? Hinata rasanya ingin sekali mencekik bosnya yang satu itu..

"Dari kantor?" tebak Naruto.

"Iya.. Aku,harus kembali.." ucap Hinata lirih. Entah mengapa rasanya ia tidak ingin pergi. Ia rasanya ingin terus di samping pria ini..

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Sebenarnya ia ingin menanyakan perihal kesamaan ringtone mereka,namun ia segan menanyakannya.

"Pergilah.." Kini Naruto mengelus rambut Hinata singkat. Lagi-lagi perasaan aneh itu muncul dalam hati Hinata..

Hinata tersenyum singkat. Kemudian seolah teringat oleh sesuatu,ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Cokelat.

"Setiap kali aku memakan cokelat,aku pasti jadi bahagia.." ucapnya lembut.

Perlahan Hinata meletakkan cokelat-cokelat itu di depan tangan Naruto.

"Aku bisa merasakan kepahitan dalam senyummu. Ini untukmu. Bayangkan aku saat memakannya,dan cerialah kembali.." Lagi-lagi Hinata tersenyum kecil. Membuat mata berbentuk sabit itu menyorotkan kelembutannya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Masih mencerna kata-kata gadis di hadapannya.

"Aku duluan. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Sampai jumpa,Naruto!" Setelah melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto,gadis itu akhirnya berlari cepat ke arah mobilnya. Beberapa menit kemudian mobil itu akhirnya menghilang dari padangan Naruto.

Kini Naruto menatap cokelat di hadapannya sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Gadis itu tau ya.." ucapnya pahit.

- - - - - oOo - - - - -

Thanks God! Jadi chapter 2 :* maafkan daku akan segala typo dan segalanya -,,-

Happy reading! Lav u! {}

To be continue..

**Yuuta** Okee makasih infonya hehehe oalaahh.. Itu masih rahasia Author nyehehehe biar pada penasaran :p

**Yui Kazu** Iyaa Hinata kali ini dijodohkan sama Naruto.. Muehehehe.. Tapi nanti ga tau deh ya ujungnya sama siapa *ehm* wkwk.. Yosh! Ganbatte!

**huddexxx69** Udah di lanjut nih :d semoga kamu suka :D


End file.
